In subtropical climate regions, such as the southern region of the United States, freezing temperatures can cause significant damage to temperature sensitive plants. Oftentimes when temperature drop below zero homeowners are forced to replace shrubbery, bushes and other plants, as the local vegetation was unable to withstand the freezing temperatures.
One problem homeowners encounter is the lack of available products to assist in protecting their plants and trees. When inclement weather is predicted, many homeowners will utilize spare blankets or tarps as these are the only readily available items that can assist in attempting to protect their plants and trees. When utilizing conventional blankets or tarps, the home owner typically will use clamps, strings, or tape to secure the covering. Such methods are slow and labor intensive, and do not provide the necessary protection when the temperature drops below the lower temperature tolerance limit of the plant or tree for a sustained period of time.
Frequently during periods of inclement weather, the winds are increased which creates added problems. Conventional blankets or tarps typically do not have a means wherein the perimeter of the blanket or tarp can be secured to the plant or bush so as to substantially secure it to the plant, bush, or tree. This often results in the blanket or tarp being blown off the bush or tree that it was intended to insulate thus resulting in the damage or loss of the plant, bush, or tree.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that is operable to protect plant or trees from inclement weather wherein the apparatus is operable to maintain a temperatures immediate proximate the plant or tree that it is superposed at a level that is at or greater than the lower temperature tolerance limit of the plant or tree for a sustained period of time.
Additionally, there is a need for an apparatus that is operable to protect plant or trees from inclement weather wherein the apparatus can be simply and effectively secured to the plant or bush so that the apparatus cannot be blown off the bush or tree that it was intended to insulate.